1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to the management of power in a semiconductor device, such as a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art which may be related to various aspects of the present invention which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Microprocessor-controlled integrated circuits are used in a wide variety of applications. Such applications include personal computers, telephones, portable devices, networks, and a host of consumer products. As is well known, microprocessors are essentially generic devices that perform specific functions under the control of a software program. This program is stored in a memory device that is coupled to the microprocessor. Not only does the microprocessor access memory devices to retrieve the program instructions, but it also stores and retrieves data created during execution of the program in one or more memory devices.
It should be understood that memory devices and integrated circuits are typically mass produced through fabrication processes to form semiconductor chips. In forming the chip, different materials are layered together to form various structures or circuitry within the chip. These structures are connected together to exchange signals, to receive power from external devices, and to distribute power throughout the chip. The power and signals are utilized by the structures within the semiconductor chip to perform specific functions. For instance, the distribution of power enables memory cells within a memory device to maintain data delivered from a microprocessor during the execution of a program.
Regardless of the specific structures being fabricated within the semiconductor chip, it is often desirable to conserve power by managing the power during standby or deep power down modes. For instance, in a device, such as a cellular telephone or a personal computing device, the semiconductor chips implemented may consume small amounts of power during a deep power down mode of operation. During the deep power down mode, the device may supply power to select components to maintain operation. Each of these components may include defects which result in junction leakage that consumes power. Also, the structures within the semiconductor chips may float and produce additional errors when the power is removed. These power consumption inefficiencies and associated problems may reduce the amount of time that the device is utilized in the normal or the deep power down mode of operation.